Jan Dodonna/Leyendas
Jan Dodonna fue uno de los primeros miembros de las fuerzas armadas de la Rebelión. Dodonna era nativo del planeta Commenor y un probable descendiente de Forn Dodonna. Biografía Lealtad (65 ABY–19 ABY) left|thumb|160px|Jan Dodonna como [[Capitán/Leyendas|capitán durante las Guerras Clon.]] A temprana edad, Dodonna se alistó a las Fuerzas Judiciales, donde comenzó su carrera combatiendo a los piratas y criminales a través de la República en las decadas anteriores a la Batalla de Naboo. Durante su largo periodo en servicio, Dodonna mostró una gran capacidad en táctica y estrategia, y junto con su viejo Adar Tallon, Dodonna revolucionó las tácticas de combate espacial. Fue uno de los primeros capitanes de un Destructor Estelar en los días de la República Galáctica, habiendo servido tanto en la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark como en las Guerras Clon. En las Guerras Clon, Dodonna, junto con Terrinald Screed, comandaron la primera flota de [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I]] durante el Asedio de Foerost en una campaña para afianzar el control del los Planetas del Núcleo. Fue además, junto con Plo Koon, miembro del equipo de negociaciones durante la Batalla de Rendili. Meses después lideró la flota de la República en la Primera Batalla de Cato Nemoidia, donde obtubo temporalmente el rango de comandante. thumb|right|Dodonna durante su primera semana en el [[Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas|Imperio Galáctico.]] En algún punto durante la guerra, sirvió junto con Nejaa Halcyon y con su padre Ken Dodonna. Además convenció a su amigo Sagoro Autem, para dejar su trabajo de mercenario y unirse a la Marina. Cuando la República se convirtió en el Imperio Galáctico, Dodonna sirvió lealmente durante un tiempo, incluso aconsejando a su amigo Autem para guardar silencio acerca de sus ideas sobre lo que llamaban la "Rebelión Jedi". Durante los primeros años de gobierno imperial Dodonna fue elegido para dirigir junto con Adar Tallon la campaña que combatiera la Insurrección Sy Myrthiana. Esta operación estaba englobada en el marco de la Reconquista del Borde Exterior durante el 19 y 17 ABY. Rebelde (19 ABY–0 ABY) left|thumb|170px|[[General/Leyendas|General Jan Dodonna durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Finalmente, Dodonna terminó adentrandose en terrenos ideológicos, aunque al principio se opuso a unirse a la Alianza para Restaurar la República, pues era un acto que el consideraba como de traición. Cuando se retiró a la luna de Commenor Brelor para criar a su hijo Vrad, el Emperador determinó que dejarle con vida era demasiado peligroso, así que ordenó su asesinato. Dodonna escapó con lo puesto y fue ayudado por el equipo rebelde liderado por el General Roons Sewell que había sido enviado para advertirle del complot. Dodonna se unió ala Rebelón y fue inmediatamente promovido como General por los oficiales de la Alianza, y puesto bajo las órdenes del General Sewell. Su primera victoria importante fue en los Asteroides Silken, donde coordinó la defensa de una pequeña base rebelde de una incursión imperial. Tras la muerte del General Sewell, Dodonna fue puesto al cargo de todos las operaciones de cazas rebeldes por Mon Mothma. Con la ayuda de Walex Blissex, diseñador del [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]], Dodonna modificó el Cabeza de lanza R-22 transformándolo en el ágil y veloz caza estelar Ala-A, y crearon la Computadora de Análisis de Batalla que fue usado posteriormente en la Batalla de Bakura. Su hijo Vrad además se unió a los rebeldes, convirtiendoese en piloto de cazas. Con los planos traidos por la Princesa Leia y descargados de R2-D2, Dodonna ideó un plan de ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte I. Los datos mostraron que las defensas de la Estrella de la Muerte estaban diseñadas para un ataque a gran escala, y que un pequeño contigente de cazas estelares podría atravesar esas defensas y atacar el unico punto vulnerable de la estación espacial, un conducto de ventilación por el cual podría introducirse un torpedo de protones que provocaría una reacción en cadena que la destruyese. Cautivo (0 ABY–6 DBY) right|thumb|170px|Jan Dodonna prisonero de Lord Vader. Tras la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, el Imperio bloqueó Yavin 4 mientras que Darth Vader esperaba a que su Super Destructor Estelar, el Ejecutor fuese terminado. Cuando fue así, Vader se propuso acabar finalmente con los rebeldes, pero fue detenido por un ataque suicida de Vrad. Afligido, Jan preparó la base de Yavin para que explotase llevandose consigo un importante número de cazas TIE, consiguiendo así más tiempo para la evacuación. Se creyó que había sido asesinado en un disparo, sin embargo la realidad es que fue capturado por las fuerzas imperiales. Jan fue enviado al Lusankya. Los imperiales trataron de convertirle en un agente durmiente. Allí estuvo durante muchos años llegando a convertirse en el líder de los prisioneros, hasta que fue trasladado por Ysanne Isard. Finalmente, el Escuadrón Pícaro encontró el Lusankya y liberó a los prisioneros supervivientes, quedando Dodonna libre al fin. Anciano Hombre de Estado (6 DBY–24 DBY) Tras su liberación, Dodonna sirvió a en el Consejo de la Nueva República, junto con un cuerpo de consejeros formado por el y otros veteranos genios tales como Vanden Willard, Pashna Starkiller, y su viejo amigo Adar Tallon. Se llamaron a ellos mismos el "Cuadro Gris" y aconsejaron a la Nueva República durante el resurgimiento del Imperio bajo las ordenes del clon de Palpatine. Cuando el clon del Emperador fue derrotado, Dodonna tomo parte en el Consejo Interno del Alto Mando como "Consejero Ejecutivo", donde adoptó la decisión de reintegrar a los humanos salvajes de Coruscant en la sociedad. Poco despues, Jan volvió a su merecido retiro, instalandose en Nueva Alderaan, donde pasó a mejor vida poco antes del comienzo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Entre bastidores thumb|left|180 px|General Dodonna *Jan Dodonna solo aparece en las películas en Una Nueva Esperanza, donde fue interpretado por Alex McCrindle. Su voz fue interpretada por Clive Revill en el videojuego Star Wars: X-wing (Special edition) y por Jarion Monroe en el Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. *El personaje de Forn Dodonna de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República fue un intento de mostrar los antepasados de Jan. *El nombre "Jan" en la versión en alemán/polaco/checo del nombre "John" en ingles o "Juan" en español. Apariciones *''Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''El Laberintod el Mal'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Imperio: Darklighter'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Tag and Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''Marvel Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Marvel Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Marvel Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''La Caza de Vader'' *''Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm'' *''Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''El Aprendiz de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Betrayal'' Fuentes *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' * Dodonna, Jan Dodonna, Jan Dodonna, Jan Dodonna, Jan Dodonna, Jan Dodonna, Jan